Impossible
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: It had to be impossible. He couldn't be dead. Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's 100 Character Competition. Prompt 35: impossible.


Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's 100 Character Competion.

Prompt 35: Impossible

Characters: Percy Weasley, with mention of Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Aberforth Dumbledore, Voldemort and Augustus Rookwood.

…

It was impossible. Absolutely impossible. He could not be gone. Fred could not be dead. Just moments ago, Percy was battling right alongside him, completely sure of his decision to resign. And then…everything stopped.

Heat and rubble hit him hard, like a brick wall, knocking him down onto the stone floor as a spell flew past him. His head hurt. Everything hurt. As he struggled to get up, he stopped. Fred was lying motionless on floor, a smile etched onto his face.

Percy's eyes searched his brother's body and then fell onto Fred's open eyes. Lifeless. Hurt.

It hit him all at once. He couldn't swallow. He couldn't breathe. He started screaming.

"NO! N-No! FRED!" Percy shook his body and yelled and yelled and yelled. Unknown hands were on him. "Percy, come on. We have to move! Percy!" Harry Potter's voice.

Percy shook his head and gripped onto Fred's coat. Footsteps. Another voice: Ron. "Percy, we can't do anything for him! We have to move-" Ron's voice sounded strained as a horrible screeching sound erupted.

A huge, horrible spider came crawling towards them and Hermione and Ron cast the creature onto its back.

Percy gave no help to Harry, who seized Fred's body by the armpits and pulled; Percy just grabbed on tighter. "Percy! Please-we'll hide him! We'll hide him until its safe!" Harry pleaded.

_Safe…Fred wouldn't want to be safe-He'd want to fight. But I want Fred to be safe. _

Percy barely composed himself, grabbing onto his brother's legs and lifting. Harry glanced back at him and the two started to move. "Over here!"

They stored Fred's body behind fallen suits of armor, which in the fleeting moment was the right place to put it-Fred was like a brave and courageous lion-a knight.

With his body stored well, Harry tore off after Ron and Hermione and Percy looked around frantically, madly, before he found his next target. A tall man with dark hair sprouting from his head like sheets chased after a group of students. He was the man Percy and Fred were dueling with before. Percy remembered a spell being flown by before the explosion. Rookwood must have caused it. And Percy was going to get revenge.

"ROOKWOOD!" Percy bellowed like a bull, sprinting after the older man, rage guiding him.

When close enough, Percy threw a spell that tripped Rookwood up, and as he caught himself, Rookwood's attention turned to Percy. Percy cast a stunning jinx which Rookwood blocked, and Rookwood sent another back, and their spells danced and collided with each other.

"Expelliarmus!" Percy's wand flew from his closed fist as he watched it land into Rookwood's empty hand. With a smirk on his face, Rookwood charged toward the wand-less Percy, who backed up. Percy quickly bumped into a stone wall, a dead end.

In a flash, Rookwood delivered a hard blow to Percy's gut, making him double over. A kick was thrown, sending Percy to the ground. He was promptly picked up by the front of his shirt and Rookwood's beefy hand enclosed around Percy's neck, choking him. Rookwood said lowly as he pushed Percy further into the wall, "Look who it is here, another Weasley. Wanna end up like-"

"S-shut u-up!" Percy struggled to get out, his hands grabbing towards anything to get Rookwood to stop. Everything hurt now.

"I know where traitors like you go," Rookwood sneered. Another smirk formed onto his face as he whispered dangerously, "Avada Kedav-" as Percy's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, an unknown spell hit Rookwood, sending him to the floor. Percy's wand flew into air and he promptly caught it.

Breathing heavily, Percy looked to see who dared upset his battle. Aberforth Dumbledore stood tall, a cut on his forehead, wand at the ready. Percy raced forward to object, a new-found rage sparked in his hurt and bruised body, to tell him that he had it under control, until Aberforth pushed him back down to the ground, after hearing something.

They waited as a voice boomed: "_Bring Harry Potter to me in one hour or else_." and the two were soon alone in the corridor. Getting up, Percy turned on him.

"I had everything under control! Why did you step in? I could have done it! I could have killed him! He killed my brother! HE KILLED FRED!" Everything spilled out at once, part of that rage.

"Right, like almost being put to death is having everything under control," Aberforth muttered quietly.

"Maybe it's _better_ that way! At least I'd be with him!"

Percy stamped over to Rookwood's body, and stood over him, pointed his wand at him. He could end it now; he could take revenge on Fred now…

"Expelliarmus!"

Percy's wand flew from his hand and he turned again. Aberforth held Percy's wand and Percy charged over.

"Give it back! Give it back!" he yelled and tried to grab it back.

"Listen to me-LISTEN TO ME WEASLEY!" Aberforth roared, shaking Percy by the shoulders.

Percy shook with rage and grief, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"You can't do this, Weasley. Fred wouldn't want you to do this. He wouldn't want you to take revenge like this. You're better than this Percy."

"But Fred's dead because of him! He's dead and I didn't even say I was sor- …" He stopped talking and suddenly took off back down the corridor. He left Aberforth standing in the empty hallway.

Percy sped down the hallways, taking notice that it grew incredibly quiet. He found himself back at the heap of metal from earlier. Percy tore the suits from the body underneath and pushed them off of it.

The smile was still planted on Fred's pale face. Percy remembered that Fred was the first of his family to forgive him.

He suddenly collapsed at Fred's side, becoming shaken, crying, and bruised mess. "I'm sorry Fred. I'm so, so sorry. I was an idiot. Please, please, forgive me. I love you."

It was impossible. It had to be…


End file.
